


Green Paint

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair spend the night painting their loft and each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Paint

## Green Paint

#### by Tribe Woman

Author's website: <http://b1chvj39.livejournal.com>  
I do not own any charactors from The Sentinel and I do not own Pet Fly Productions  
  
  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon and Blair arrived at the loft feeling worn out after a busy week of lectures and grading papers. He didn't feel like doing much right now except for sleep. His Sentinel and lover Jim was going to be back in a couple of hours. Blair later woke up at around 7pm and he realized that his lover has not yet come home. Feeling concerned, he phoned his cell and Jim picked up after the first ring. 

"Ellison", Jim says. 

Blair responded, "Jim, it is past 7, why aren't you home yet?" 

"Well Babe, I had to make a quick stop somewhere to pick up something really special I thought we might do tonight!", Jim replied back. 

"Do what?", Blair responded. 

"It's a surprise Love, you'll have to wait until I get home in which I will be in about 10 minutes!" 

"Alright Sweetheart I will see you then!" 

Blair hung up the phone and went to sit on the couch and picked up a book and started reading to pass the time until Jim arrived home. 

About 10 minutes later, Blair heard the door being unlocked in which it had startled him. 

"Blair, Jim says while out of breath, open the door and give me a hand here, I got a lot of stuff to bring in!" 

Blair reliantly went to the door to help out his lover and when he opened the door all he could see is Jim and a lot of paint cans and supplies. 

"Jim, Blair says in amusement, is this the surprise you were trying to tell me?" 

"That is part of it!", Jim said. " I thought we could paint the whole loft green since this white color is so boring , and since that we have the whole weekend off, we can get started on it right away so we don't have to worry about it!" 

Blair excitedly began to run into the storage room in which it used to be his old bedroom and gathered a bunch of old sheets and started to cover the floors and furniture so they can start on their project. 

"Alright Babe, you ready to get started?", Jim says ready to get working! 

"You bet I am!", Blair says. 

"Alright, here is the plan, you take the left side of the loft while I take the right side and we will meet upstairs, okay Babe?, Jim said. 

"Alright!", Blair responded. "But what if I get too dizzy from all the paint?" 

Jim then tells him, "You won't, it's latex and if you were to get dizzy, I would catch you, now no more talking, let's get busy!" 

They began to paint each section of the loft in this beautiful forest green color in which really suits their place for a Sentinel and his Guide. It took them over two hours to paint the whole loft. They later took a look at their completed project. "Well Babe, Jim says exhaustedly, we sure did a job well done!" 

"We sure did, and a boy am I beat!", Blair sighed. 

Jim then replied, "Oh dear, we got some leftover paint and this is the second part of the surprise!" 

"What are you going to do with all that paint?, what exactly do you have in mind Jim?" 

"Jim then approached his lover and says to him, "Well, take off all of your clothes and I'll show you, now strip Lover boy!" 

As soon as Blair was finally naked after removing his garments, Jim looks at him with intense arousal and tells his hot young lover to lie down on the sheet. Jim then picks up the can of green paint and then pours it over Blair's glorious body. 

"Oh God, why are you doing this to me!", Blair says, sexually. 

"Because I want to Babe, now be quiet and let me make love to you!" 

Jim then starts to strip off his own clothes and lies down on the sheet and proceeds to use his strong hands to begin painting his lover's beautiful naked body, making shapes and signatures on every part. Blair then did the same to his as well. Then they began to make love feirously and passionately, lasting for hours and hours until they finally caught their breath and held each other for a very long time covered in the green paint. 

"Wow, Blair says, that was incredible!" "This is one night that I would never forget!" 

"You were so amazing, Baby!" Jim replied. "It looks like we both need a shower since the place looks great but now I realized that I forgot to paint the bathroom but I guess we're just too tired!" 

Blair responded to his naked lover, "you're right Jim, I'm just too exhausted, this has been one busy day, I really need some sleep!" 

"You know Beautiful, Jim says, I guess you are right, we'll clean up this place tomorrow!" 

"Night Babe" 

"Night Sweetheart" 

Then they fell right to sleep. 

The End 

* * *

End 

Green Paint by Tribe Woman: jennifer_mcgrath@msn.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
